


of shadows and maggots

by doggiegutz (pubbie)



Series: VENT BABY [6]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Bug mention, Hallucinations, Implied Hallucination, Maggots, Static, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pubbie/pseuds/doggiegutz
Summary: I for real have no fucking clue what I'm doing anymore and I'm not even gonna pretend I do, I just feel so bad and yep haha?this started as me writing but turned into me trying to,,,, describe this hfff
Series: VENT BABY [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566463





	of shadows and maggots

The shadowy figure, they loomed above me. I lay lifeless in my bed, acting as if I hadn't seen it. I continued to type these words onto my blank canvas known as notes. Yet the figure hadn't moved.

I think I might cry.

All I can hear is static, it rang through my ears, its grimly and irritating, I felt as if my head was going to explode. The figure began swaying. I think I'm going to throw up.

Still pretending I'm unaware of its presence, I pull my phone closer to my face, tearing up as the static increases in volume. I want to rip out my ear drums.

The figure spoke, it was English yet, all I hear are distorted wails,

I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this.

I'm crying, I'm seriously fucking crying, I felt my stomach churn and the nausea hit.

I can't move I can't move I cant move.

I think I'm going to scream, of course I wont verbally but I can internally, I looked towards the figure. It stared back at me with its blank distorted face. What does it want.

It softly grumbled "you" in its grainy voice. That was it. I can't fucking do this, puke covered my bed sheets and I slumped momentarily, it's gone, it's gone, it's fucking gone haha.

I can't fucking believe this, I'm not insane and I'm not in need of help I just want to be... Understood. And I just want someone to try to understand how I feel.

This is happening more frequently again, mostly the same figure, or them as a swarm of bugs, mostly maggots. I hate maggots.


End file.
